


Our Story

by oddoblivion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddoblivion/pseuds/oddoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a son, Dil. His request brings memories of the day, when they came out to other youtubers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. As I always say, I’m not a native English speaker therefore my English isn't perfect. If you see any mistakes or weird use of words, let me know.

"Baking, baking, baking. Some cookies, cookies, cookies. I need flour here, and now some milk, give me the whisk, give me the whisk" Dan sang while making cookies. "Oh no, it still brings memories of Tyler Oakley. It's never gonna end" he said, reaching for the whisk. "I'm cooking today, hey, hey…hey?" Dan had stopped his dance for a while and started to laugh. 

"Nice moves" he jumped as Phil walked into the kitchen and in a second appeared behind the younger. "You should took a part in 'Strictly Come Dancing' " he added. 

"What a terrible show. Can you believe people used to watch that?" Dan smirked, turning his head to see Phil. 

"Including us" noted the elder. 

"Oh, just sometimes…" Dan replied, blending ingredients in a bowl. 

Phil moved closer to his husband, grabbing his arms and slowly kissing his neck. The latter smiled a little. Phil shifted his hands on Dan's waist, kissing at first his neck, then a chin. 

"Dil's in the next room" said Dan, but Phil already reached down and touched his butt. "Phil…" 

The elder turned the latter to face him and looked him in his eyes. Dan slowly put down the bowl full of ingredients. Their lips met and at first it was a very delicate kiss, but with time, it has become more emotional and passionate. Phil had pinned Dan to the cupboard before touching his face. Dan put his hands in his husband's black hair, he loved to do that. 

Suddenly, while delighting the kiss, they heard something. They had moved away from each other slowly before looking in the direction of the door. A little boy in his superman pyjama was standing in the entrance to the kitchen with his head slightly cocked to the right side. 

Dan started to smile nervously, scratching his head. Phil had turned over, took a few steps and squatted to face the boy. 

"Hello, Dil" he said happily. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah" said the boy. "What are you doing?" he eyed Dan, then his eyes met Phil's again. 

"We're baking" Phil replied. 

"It didn't look like baking, papa" Dil smirked. He used to call Phil "papa" and Dan "daddy". It was the cutest thing ever, in opinion of every person that heard Dil calling his parents like that. 

"Well, we have a little break" Phil smiled and glanced at his husband, who was still leaning on the cupboard. Dan tried his best not to laugh. 

"Yes, a little break" that was all that Dan was able to utter. 

"I'm not a kid anymore" said Dil, folding his hands. 

"Yes, you are" Phil smiled. "And you should stay a kid forever" he lifted the boy up and walked closer to still giggling Dan". 

"Exactly, Dil" said the younger. "You're seven, don't grow up too fast". 

They stood there for a while, smiling to each other, Dil rubbing Phil's hair. 

"Let's leave daddy so he can make cookies for us and go watch some tv, what you say?" the elder proposed. When Dil nodded, Phil moved closer to Dan, so his son could kiss daddy on the cheek, and he left the kitchen with the boy in his arms. 

Half an hour later Dan entered the lounge. His boys were watching some kind of a cartoon, so he flopped down on the couch beside Dil. 

"Cookies on the way" said Dan, looking at the tv. Black cat was just rolling a carpet where he hid another cat, probably his enemy. 

"Okay" Phil mumbled, fascinated by those things happening on the screen. Dan looked at him sceptical. Here it was, 37 year old man who very often enjoys watching cartoons more than his child. 

5 minutes later the cartoon has ended, so Phil finally looked at Dan, meeting his eyes. The younger raised his eyebrow and sighed right after Phil's questioning look. Both of them started to giggling, shaking their heads. Dil looked up at first at Phil, than at Dan. 

"You can kiss if you want" these words suprised two men. 

"What?" Dan muttered, giving his son a confused look. "That's…that's fine" he mumbled, blushing, not looking at the boy anymore. Phil didn't blush, he just bit a lip, smiling a little. 

"No pressure, but you know, uncle Tyler and uncle Troye kiss each other in front of their kids very often, and it doesn't matter that the twins are only four. Neither aunt Zoe and uncle Alfie have problem with that. Emily told me not once not twice that she saw them kissing. You often stop when I appear." 

"Do we really do that?" Dan asked and shrugged, when Dil nodded. 

"Don't you find kissing super gross?" Phil smirked, ruffling his son's hair "That's how kids usually see it". 

"Nah, I mean…" Dil replied, reaching for a tv remote. "I wouldn't kiss anybody like that" a noticable wince appeared on his face "but it's your way to show love, and I like how much in love you are, so it's okay" he said blithely, turning tv off. 

Phil looked up to see Dan's reaction. The man was sitting there with faraway gaze, a smile slowly appearing on his face, showing his dimple. When he looked at Phil, the latter showed his permanent sexy smirk. 

"There's more ways to show love, remember about that, Dil" Phil said. 

"Oh I know! Like when daddy's working on a new video and you make him a cup of coffe and hug him, saying he's doing great."

"Well spotted" Dan smiled fondly at Phil. 

"Mhm. Hey, will you tell me a story?" Dil asked. 

"A story?" Dan frowned. 

"I like your stories" the boy responded, resting his head on papa's chest. 

"Sure, Dil. But which one? Maybe… The one when daddy had to run through London in his dinosaur onesie… That's a peculiar story" Phil wondered. 

"Or maybe not" Dan tried to protest. "I'd prefer the one when we were in a Disney movie, huh?" he looked at Dil expectantly. 

"I already know the movie story and you know how much I wish I could be there with you so I could meet Baymax" Dil sighed. "That dinosaur thing sounds interesting, but no, you've promised me once to tell me about how you told your friends you're together. I know it's a weird story but yeah… And it includes kissing, you already know I'm okay with that so… I'm waiting" Dil grinned. 

"You sneaky little…" 

"Dan!" 

"Boy. I was intending to say boy, Phil" the younger shook his head incredulously. Phil looked at him suspiciously, not saying a word." 

"You're so married" Dil mumbled. "So, about that story…" The boy really was hoping to hear it, as he already knew how his parents have met and it was incessantly his favourite story in the whole World. Dil could be only a little boy, who haven't heard a lot yet, but he was sure it's an incredible, magical story, because how many people meet their soulmates on the Internet, being so young and swiftly fall in love? Now he was curious how everybody finally found out about that relationship. He heard some short fragments of that story. It seemed to be funny and little embarrassing, but the most important, it was a landmark in their lives. 

Dan's and Phil's eyes met. Memories stream down on them like a warm vernal rain. When they were teenagers, everybody was convinced they're straight, including themselves. Later things changed and both of them found themselves being bisexual. And it was okay, but later they fell in love with each other and their viewers started to ship them, harder with every year. Things got serious, they were afraid to come out to anyone, they admit it to this day. What bothered them was the fear of causation a storm, being seen as one of the most important youtube couples, possible expectations and many other things. Despite that, even if Dan and Phil felt safer keeping their relationship in secret, it was hard and tiring after six years, so they slowly started to show people how close they are by changing their attitude to the whole shipping thing.

Everything has changed at Tyler Oakley's birthday party in March 2015, which was completely insane. The whole youtube community showed up. After a few hours of crazy fun, everybody was pretty tired and drunk. Dan was just talking with daily vlogging Joe Sugg, when Phil said he has to talk to him. He grabbed his arm and pulled Dan after him. Dan had problems with normal walk, so it took a while before Phil pulled him into the bathroom. The younger leaned on a sink, holding a cup with some kind of an alcohol. 

"What happened, Phil?" he asked slowly, trying to pronounce every word as clearly as possible. 

"You're really drunk, Dan" Phil looked at him sadly, although he felt kind of weird and also drunk. "People are vlogging, I'm worry you're going to do or say something stupid, then regret it". 

"Phil…" Dan picked up a cup to his mouth, drinking. "It's okay. I'm okay. I… Jesus Fucking Christ!" he shouted as the drink has poured out on his shirt. "How did I even… Damn it" he mumbled, looking up and meeting his boyfriend's eyes. 

"You've lost control in your hand, Dan. I haven't seen you that drunk since a few years" said the elder, grabbing paper towels. "Let me help you with that" he moved closer to Dan, starting to wipe his shirt. 

"Damn it" the younger muttered. "It looks bad". 

"It could be worse. You could wet your crotch" Phil said with a serious face. 

"Jesus…" Dan scratched the back of his head. "That's… fine" he smirked. 

Phil kept wiping the latter's shirt, although it didn't help as much as he expected. 

"I like it" said Dan. 

"You like what?" Phil looked up at him. 

"That you're touching me" he gave Phil a meaningful look, tilting his head up. Phil rolled his eyes. 

"Great moment, Dan. You're drunk and there are people behind that door. A really big amount of youtubers" he said, pointing at the bathroom's door. 

"Oh well…" Dan sighed, but when Phil turned out to throw out paper towels, he grabbed the elder's wrist, pulled him closer and pinned to the sink. Phil tried to protest, but Dan hushed him with a kiss. It was a quick kiss and Phil felt like he needed more. This time he was the one to press lips on Dan's. 

"So, you changed your mind?" Dan asked, looking directly at his boyfriend. 

"No" he hesitated. "But you taste so good…" Phil thought he could swim in Dan's beautiful brown eyes. Then Dan kissed him again. That kiss supposed to be longer, but someone interrupted it. 

Everything happened very fast. Dan and Phil heard hubbub coming from the hall, which deafened music played in the bathroom, but before they jumped away from each other, Tyler Oakley appeared. 

"OH MY GOD!" Tyler screamed, with a big smile on his face. "YOU TWO!" he squeaked. Then he started to jump in one spot, trying not to clap. 

Dan was standing close to the wall, opposite to the bathroom's door, already pretty far away from Phil, who stayed where they kissed, clenching his fingers on the sink. Suddenly, the door opened and Troye Sivan came in. 

"Tilly, are you okay? I heard you screaming and…" he stopped behind Tyler, looking at him being super happy, he raised his eyebrow, quickly noticing Phil's red face and Dan standing behind him, hiding his face in his hands. Phil slowly moved his lips, but there was no sound to hear. Troye looked at Tyler again and met his eyes. 

"They were just kissing! Passionately and beautifully!" he announced with an excitement in his voice. 

"Oh" Troye didn't know what to say, but there was no time to think about it, as they heard knocking to the bathroom's door. 

"Is he okay? Troye?" it was Zoe. 

"I heard you screaming, I mean the whole building heard, but me, Zoe and Louise decided to check if you're okay. They're waiting there…" he said, glancing at Dan and Phil. "So…What now?" he questioned. 

"We will announce big news, of course!" said Tyler, like it was the most obvious thing in the whole World. "It's the best birthday ever!" 

"W-w-wait, Tyler" started Dan, noticeably scared. "You saw nothing, actually. You… I mean we…" 

"Awkward…" Troye whispered. 

"Oh girl, I saw enough! How long you two are together? I feel like I was waiting for this moment the whole eternity, damn" Tyler said happily. 

Dan said nothing. Phil's face was less red than before, when he looked at Tyler for the first time. 

"Don't do that…" he muttered quietly. 

"Guys, do you need help there?" Zoe shouted. "Maybe I should bring Alfie here, I don't know if we can…" the tone of her voice has changed, she was talking to Louise. She hushed Zoe and said something way quieter, but words "making out" could've been heard. 

"We'll be there in a minute!" shouted Troye. "Ty, if they don't want to tell anyone, you can't do that against their will." 

Tyler looked at Dan and Phil, still with a big smile on his face. 

"How long are you together?" he asked calmly, pointing at the boys. Dan thought he can't make it worse than it already is, so he answered. 

"Almost six years, I guess" he muttered. Tyler slightly opened his mouth, giving him "oh no you didn't" look, but then smiled again. 

"This is absolutely amazing. I've been saying everybody – when you're in a Phandwich, feel that energy between Dan and Phil.. It doesn't happen to every couple. And yes, couple! They are so in love, man!" 

"Tyler" Troye coughed. 

"Babes, those people love you! And come on, we all know how much you love each other. They'll be so happy for you. Why don't you wanna tell them?" 

Dan and Phil looked at each other. Dan slowly shook his head, because he noticed that little spark in Phil's eyes – Tyler almost convinced him. Phil wanted to come out. He he wanted to share it with their friends. And here it was, a perfect opportunity for that. 

"I-I don't know…" Dan mumbled. 

"I feel like Tyler's right" Phil's voice turned out to be pretty weak. 

"Damn I am, girl!" Tyler interrupted, but Troye hushed him, grabbing his hand. 

"Thanks for that, Tyler" Phil smirked, giving a quick glance on his friend. "Dan…" his and Dan's eyes met again. "Maybe it's time? It's been so long. It's impossible sometimes to can’t even take your hand in front of our friends. We know them, they'll be happy for us. And if some of them won’t approve it, I don't care. They'll be talking, yes, but it's inevitable. We don't have to tell our viewers yet. I want to trust these people and believe they will keep our secret for themselves. I feel like we need to risk" he paused. "But I can't force you to do anything, I have to hear you're ready." 

Dan seemed to be skeptical, but it was his nature. He knew Phil's right, there it was, an opportunity to change something. He actually felt ready, but not brave enough. 

"Yeah, okay. I am" he said after a while and sighed. "I'm nervous". 

"It's gonna be okay, bear" Phil said comfortingly, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, looking in his eyes. 

"He called him bear!" Tyler squeaked. He came back to jumping in one place, looking like he needed to pee. 

"Ty, you're squeezing my hand little too hard" said Troye, but a smile appeared also on his face. 

"But… how are we gonna tell them? There's loads of people. No, Phil, I changed my mind…" 

"I volunteer! I'll tell them!" shouted no one else but Tyler Oakley. 

"You're able to do this, I'm sure… But now when I think about it… It's your birthday" Phil hesitated. "We shouldn't interrupt it with our thing". 

"Do you mean your beautiful love, Phil? And come on, I already said it's like the best gift ever!" 

"Good to hear that" said Troye, pretending to be resentful. 

"Aw thanks for the jumper, babe" Tyler stroked Troye's shoulder. 

All of the boys in the bathroom started to laugh. 

"Okay, that's it, I'm coming in!" the bathroom's door has opened unexpectedly. Zoe Sugg appeared, holding a hand close to her face, covering the eyes. Louise stood next to her with a big smile, holding a drink. 

"Whatcha doin' boys?" she asked. "Dan, Phil?" she noticed them and looked a bit confused. 

"What's going on here? Tyler, I know it's your birthday and you can do what you want but…" 

"You can look, Zoe" said Troye, rolling his eyes. 

"Ah…" Zoella gave everybody a look and frowned. 

"Okay, so this is a first step, guys" Tyler turned to Dan and Phil. "These two will find out" he pointed at girls. "If something goes wrong don't worry at all, Louise is too drunk to remember anything" he whispered with a corner of his mouth, winking. Phil smiled nervously, Dan was chewing his lip. "Louise, Zoe" Tyler couldn't hide his excitement. "Dan and Phil are together!" he announced, beaming like always. "I just saw them kissing!" 

"You didn't have to add that!" Dan mumbled, crossing his arms. 

There was a complete silence for a few seconds. 

"Are you really?" Louise asked, smiling. When Dan nodded and Phil smiled, scratching his forehead, Louise burst out laughing. She put down her glass and hugged Dan and Phil tightly. "Woah, what a night!" she said, looking at boys happily. 

Zoe was a bit confused for a while, but then she also hugged Dan and Phil, saying it's amazing and she's very happy for them. Tyler and Troye decided to hug their friends too to show their support and how happy they are. Dan kept biting his lip, but Phil clearly relaxed. After a few seconds of silence, Louise started to laugh again. 

"Phan’s been revealed before Troyler. What's going on in this World?" she seemed amused. 

"Louise!" Tyler started to laugh uncontrollably. The situation was so awkward that it caused loads of laughter. Troye and Dan hid their faces in their hands, Zoe clenched her fingers on Louise's arm, Phil grabbed his chest, but everyone was laughing. It helped a lot, so when Tyler started calming down and he finally asked: "So, ready?", they really were ready. "Take a deep breath and let's go!" he said, standing close to the bathroom's door. 

That night was really special. Tyler Oakley in Tyler Oakley's style announced that Phan is actually real. He added a few unnecessary comments, whilst Dan was quietly repeating "please no" to himself, but in the end, the truth has been revealed. 

Youtubers were truly happy for Dan and Phil. Some of them couldn't contain themselves to not say "I knew it!", but in general everyone make them feel everything's okay, nothing's changed and the secret is safe. 

In fact, changes were only about to come. On Christmas 2015 Dan and Phil decided to tell their viewers how it really is between them. No one was pushing them to do it, they weren't obligated to do anything, but they felt like it was a right time. Especially after throwing hints for a couple of months. Neither Tyler Oakley's words that "their relationship was a perfect birthday gift for him, so fans will have an amazing present for Christmas" didn't have an influence on the decision. 

In the end, everyone finally knew and - despite some hateful and homophobic comments, Dan and Phil were really happy. Surprisingly, the viewers didn't make them feel like their relationship is a big youtube thing, they could feel comfortable with it. They could be completely free in public places, they didn't have to think about every gesture and word they wanted to say. The videos didn't change – vainly to look for kissing, declarations of love and, of course, dirty talk. They were editing out a bunch of their private moments, like always. Outside the house they could've be seen holding hands or giving each other quick, soft kisses. Nothing more. They didn't want to kiss passionately when someone looked at them and, in fact, they didn't realize that thing stayed with them for all these years, finding its manifest in cutting off kisses when Dil was in the room. 

Dan and Phil told Dil the whole story, except a few details like the level of Dan's drunkenness. The boy smiled at them, nodding. 

"Uncle Tyler is amazing." 

"Yeah" Phil giggled, but frowned. "Do you smell that? Dan, cookies!" 

"Fu…I mean… Shi… Sugar!" Dan stood up quickly, running to the kitchen. 

"You know, I'm happy you're together" said Dil and hugged Phil. He loved to do that, because Phil's hugs were always tight and warm, so every person hugged by him could feel really special for a while. Phil smiled widely, closing his eyes. He was happy about that fact too. 

When Dan came back to the lounge, Phil and Dil were already watching another cartoon. He stood behind the couch. He heard his husband sniffing, then Phil looked up, seeing Dan upside down. 

"You smell like cookies" 

"Do I?" Dan bended forward, kissing Phil on his lips. 

"I like cookies" Phil replied, beaming. 

"Good. By the way, everything's fine, cookies are fine. And I didn't burn the house!" 

"Well that's a relief" Phil responded. The younger looked at him, shook his head and narrowed his eyes. 

Dan sat down beside his husband, putting his head on the elder's shoulder, wrapping arms around him. Dil moved closer to Phil, putting a head on his thigh and smiled to himself. Dil thought uncle Tyler's birthday party has changed a lot and pushed Dan and Phil to make a few steps forward, which was good, because now he could have a really wonderful parents. He liked that story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or kudos if you did and maybe check out the rest of my phanfics. Thanks! :)


End file.
